Fun House
by HoneyBunnySwag
Summary: The Pines family were in trouble when The Gleeful Twins tried to stop them and steal the journal from Gideon Pines, Pacifica's twin brother. But Pacifica went in to a mysterious portal and leads her to a immaginable place where she met the Mystery Twins, Mabel and Dipper. that's why she needs help from this two and they need to save Gideon before its too late!
1. Chapter 1

Pacifica runs out of the tent as fast as she can to prevent the twins from chasing her. Dipper chased Gideon while Mabel chased Pacifica.

Pacifica hides in the forest and discovered a mysterious portal in the woods. the portal is on. so she went through the portal and Mabel is too late to capture her.

"God! that maniac is starting to make me feel insane! where the hell is she?!"

Meanwhile in the portal, Pacifica went to a different place and she's in the, Mystery Shack? how is this possible to reach when the tent is far away?

Pacifica wandered the place and checked if the twins are in the Mystery Shack. she saw one but they're different.

Pacifica tried to defend herself from the unidentified twins: "Stay away from me or else!"

"Calm down dude! who are you?"she went to her and stared at her for a few seconds. "I'm Mabel by the way, what's your name?"

Mabel wanted to shake Pacifica's hand but Pacifica shivered with fear.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Mabel looked at her and cancels the shake.

"Oh." Pacifica paused. "I-I'm Pacifica Pines."

Mabel stopped and looks at her in the eye. "Pacifica Pines? what? are you my lost sister or something? damn! we met a girl like you. her name is Pacifica Northwest and she's filthy rich. I wonder why, where are you from?"

"I'm from here. and I stayed at the Mystery Shack with my Uncle Bud."

"Mystery Shack? Grunkle Bud? What?! are you from another dimension or something?!" Mabel startled and screamed.

 _To be continued -_

 **Hello Everybody! Its my first story that I submitted here in ! so have fun and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I dont even know what happend! I have a sibling named Gideon Pines!"

"Gideon Pines? he's a psycho in this world!" Dipper joined the conversation and raises his eyebrows.

"Really? and the two of you in my dimension switched places with Gideon! the two of you managed the Tent Of Telepathy and wanted to capture us! In my world, the two of you are evil, arrogant and Psychopaths!"

"Pyschopaths?! no way!" Mabel disagreed. "There's no way I could be that one!- Wait, are you friends with Blendin Blandin or are you just pranking us!?"

"No I'm not!" Pacifica answered hesitantly. "I've begged the two of you to help me save my brother because he's in trouble!"

"Can we go to your dimension to see them?" Dipper requested her.

"You can, but its dangerous!"

"So let me summarize: First, the four of us switched places that the two of us are psychopaths while the two of you are just like us. So Pacifica, you're Mabel while Gideon is me, and Grunkle Stan is Bud Gleeful and Bud Gleeful is Grunkle Stan. And what about Bill Cipher?" Dipper scratched his hair and thinks.

"Oh." Pacifica remembered something. "In my dimension, Bill is a cry baby and wanted to dominate the world but he cant. and he was captured by the Gleeful Twins and needs help too."

"Wow. In this world, Bill is powerful as hell!" Mabel stomped her feet and crossed her arms."

 **Meanwhile in the Reverse Dimension:**

"Brother dear, Pacifica went nowhere!" Mabel rested at their sofa and drank too much water.

"Because you don't know how to capture and idiot like you!" Dipper insulted her while reading his journal.

Mabel stopped drinking her water and raises her eyebrows to Dipper.

"Excuse me, I tracked her down until she was no where to be found. so if you're just suing me for that, I would have shot a dagger at her back!" Mabel explained and glared at Dipper.


	3. Chapter 3

"And what about Gideon Pines brother dear?" Mabel added.

"He's in the cage sister dear. you can have him for days." Dipper answered with no emotion.

"Really?! Yes!" Mabel jumps and claps at the same time. "Now I can have my sweetie pie in the cage!"

Mabel went to the backstage to see Gideon trapped in a cage. she walked excitely and snaps her fingers to see her wonderful sweetheart.

"Oh. did you miss me?" Gideon woke up and looks around.

He heard a laugh all around the corner. and you guessed it, its Mabel.

"What do you want?!" Gideon yelled furiously. "Get me out of here or else!"

"Else what? you can't escape darling." Mabel twirls her hair and went near the cage. "If I were you, you should use your old journal junk before you die cause its useless!" Mabel laughs and stares Gideon in the eyes.

"Wait! you can't because you're chained up!" She laughs harder and bites her lip. "Remember, we are your worst nightmare dearie. there's not going back and no one is going to save you from this!" Mabel left the backstage and went to her brother.

"So what happened?" Dipper asked emotionless. "Did you kiss him in the cheeks?"

"What?! I'm not like that brother dear." Mabel looked at him hesitantly. "I want to make him suffer in pain brother dear."

"Well, if you want to. then, its your choice." Dipper looked at her straight in the eyes. "You should've killed him already. I mean he has a dumb sibling to protect on to, and he's weak. he only got that stupid journal to defend himself, and it sucks. he doesn't even have muscles to fight without the journal, what a useless kid."

"Not your stupid advice again." Mabel rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"But brother, I liked him as much as I do. I want to see him dying in pain and bleed to death. and why do we need to capture them again?" Mabel asked with a soft voice coming from her throat.

"We're capturing them to kill all of them of course. The Pines family are no use. look at Bud Pines, he's just deceiving people through his Mystery Shack. and look at Gideon Pines, he just found this disgusting journal to fight monsters. we need to steal Gideon's journal to summon Bill Cipher from another universe."

"What about Pacifica Pines?" Mabel asked.

"Oh." Dipper stared at her for a second, but he didn't answer her question.

"Wait, you have a crush on Pacifica?" Mabel asked again.

Dipper startled. "No I'm not!"

"And why you didn't answer my question earlier?" Mabel complained.

"Just forget it Mabel." Dipper continues reading his journal.

"Brother dear, you're being slick. I'm out of here." Mabel went to the sofa and takes a nap.

 **Meanwhile in the other dimension:**

Pacifica explained everything on what happened in her world, thus Dipper scans his journal if he could find some information about the things Pacifica and her family did.

"So, there's a portal hiding in the forest. I think it must be it. I mean I think its a passageway to the other dimension." Dipper suggested while reading the journal. "We should go there and check it out."

"Sounds great!" Pacifica praised.

"Oh I'm ready baby!" Mabel cheered. "Mystery here we come!"

The three of them went to the forest and checked everywhere until, they found the portal.

"There it is!" Pacifica pointed at the portal and smiled at them. "We can teleport to another dimension to save my brother from them!"

"Wait, do they have an objective?" Dipper asked her and waits for her answer to put it in his notebook.

"Yes." Pacifica answered. "They want to steal my brother's journal and summon Bill Cipher from this dimension of yours. after that, they will kill us one by one!" Pacifica explained and quite a bit worried. "I don't want to die early!"

"Same as for me. we can help you from that. now, shall we warp into your dimension?" Dipper hid his notebook and prepares his journal.

"Of course." Pacifica went in first until the three of them went trough the portal.


End file.
